


Luscious Twilight

by AquaKitty1864



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaKitty1864/pseuds/AquaKitty1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange. Damon gives Elena an inappropriate gift for Christmas and to repay him she compels his dreams to make him see her using the gift and then waking him up before it finishes then after that… well smutt ensures. For panicaddict101</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luscious Twilight

“Oh Damon you shouldn’t have.”

“It was nothing Elena. Really.”

“No. I mean Damon you shouldn’t have.” Elena held up the super revealing red and white fluffed Santa’s helper outfit right out of the pink Victoria secret bag. “I can’t wear this Damon.”

“Why not? It would look great on you.”

“That isn’t the point.” Elena sighed. “I’m just… I can’t use this now Damon. You know that. I’m single and it needs to be that way. I don’t want to be like Katherine and lead you on. I’m ready for you Damon and I know I have feelings for you but I need to wait for the breakup with Stefan so it doesn’t look like you’re the rebound guy… or I’m playing you both… I don’t want that.”

Elena calm down. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll take it back.” He said as he gently took the bag from her.

“Hey! I didn’t say I didn’t want it. Just said I can’t wear it.”

Damon’s eyes widened. “So… your keeping it you just won’t wear it?”

“Exactly.” Elena smiled.

Damon sighed. “I don’t understand… but enjoy your present Elena.” He sighed and walked out. He didn’t want to be the rebound guy but he knew that Elena wanted him and she even admitted it.  Why couldn’t she just act on her feelings?

* * *

 

Elena walked into Damon’s bedroom wearing the sexy santa outfit he had given her and his mouth was suddenly dry and he tries to swallow to clear his throat.

“Don’t worry about talking Damon. You won’t be needed to talk much.” Elena told him sexily as she walked towards him swaying her hips.  “You want to unwrap your Christmas present Damon? Isn’t that why you got it for me? So I could wear it and you could take it off me? I know I can’t wear it all the time, you wanted me to have it on so you could enjoy taking it off.”

Damon couldn’t do anything but nod. It was like his fantasy was coming to life.

“I know you want to touch me Damon… go ahead and touch me. Open your Christmas present…”

As stunned as Damon was he knew how to touch her to make her feel good. He moved closer to her swallowing thickly as he reached up for the small thin shoulder strap and gently moved it down her shoulder. He repeated the same with the second strap. He then reached for the white fluffy part that would expose her beautiful breasts but he gasped and was suddenly back in his bed with a smiling Elena standing in the doorway.

“Whaa?” Damon asked confused.

“Little trick I learned from Katherine. About taking control of your dreams.”

“Remind me to kill her.”

“Aww it wasn’t that bad Damon.” Elena smiled and then walked towards him as she pressed her hands to the bulge. “Looks like you enjoyed my dream.”

“Why don’t we make it a reality?” Damon asked with a smirk. He looked at her and she was dressed in the Santa lingerie.

“No touching Damon. There is something I want to do first… well I’ll need help because I’ve never done it before… but I want to do it more than anything…”

Damon gulped. “What do you want to do Elena?”

“I want to give you a blow job.” Elena told him in her sexy voice.

Damon put his hands on his belt and began to remove it. “I can’t deny you anything Elena…” His pants were gone in a flash and he quickly removed his boxers after that.

Elena knelt on the ground and looked up at him before looking back to his huge dick. She closed her eyes and leaned in slowly as she pressed a small kiss to his slit. She licked away the pre-cum on her own and giggled as Damon jerked his hips hard.

"Feels good Damon?" She had no idea what she was doing. Stefan never wanted her to suck him so she had no experience in that area.

"God, Elena. Keep going."

Elena smiled and kissed the slit again, then kissed all around the head, down his long shaft to the base and back up to the tip.

"Lick it now Elena. Lick it like a lollipop."

Elena smiled and began licking it up and down, swirling her tongue around the head up and down giggling every time she made him curse. She moved her head and wrapped her lips around his dick, looking up to his eyes.

"Suck it Elena." He whispered huskily and it sent shivers down her spine.

She closed her mouth around his dick and she sucked hard.

"Fuck!" His hips jerked and he clutched the bed.

She giggled around his dick.

"Do that again Elena." He moaned.

Elena sucked him hard again as she worked herself down his long throat. He placed his hands on her head but quickly pulled them away, not wanting to hurt her.

Elena moaned as she tasted some of his pre-cum, the further down she went the more she tasted. She felt like a cat after milk. "Mmmm" she moaned around his dick and his jerked again.

"Elena… you’re gonna… im gonna…"

She pulled away. "Don't tell me about it, just do it. Cum for me Damon…" she ran her teeth along the slit of his dick before going all the way down, to the base. She quickly darted her tongue out and licked his balls.

Damon gasped and tensed.

Elena wrapped her lips around his entire length tightly and sucked hard as she moaned around his dick. A second later, Damon was cumming down her throat, in spurts.

Elena coughed at first but was soon swallowing all of his cream.

After Damon’s trembles faded he looked down at Elena who was smiling like the chestier cat. “Did I do a good job Damon?”

“Good? It was fantastic. Come here. It’s your turn.”

“Damon I…”  Stefan had never gone down on her before. It was too gross for him and he didn’t like doing it. The first time she asked him about it he became really mad at her so she stopped asking.

Damon had pushed Elena down on the bed and swiftly pulled off her red and white fluffy laced thong and blew a cool breath along her core and Elena gasped. He began to lap at her wet pussy like kitten needing milk. His tongue press into her tight hole. He moved his tongue in and out making Elena moan. She formed a silent o with her mouth as she bucked her hips.

Elena grabbed Damon's hair and held it tight. Tight enough that if he was human, it would have caused him pain. "Ohhh" she moaned loudly once more. "Don't… Stop…" she gasped out as she grabbed his head with her other hand, trying to make him suck harder on her clit.

He grinned as he moved his finger slowly back and forth inside of her. He loved watching her gasp and moan, bucking her hips trying to move his finger faster. He used his other hand to hold her hips down. He leaned down and licked around her clit as he inserted his fourth and last finger. He was amazed that it wasn't hurting her. She was so tight. Jeeze. She would fit him perfectly. He stopped moving his hands and looked up at her. She was so beautiful.

"Damon Damon Damon…" she was chanting his name over and over in between gaps and moans. She was totally in his control and they both knew it and when he stopped she almost killed him. "Damon!"

Damon smiled as he inserted his fingers inside her and he shoved them in deep, fast and hard at the same time he sucked hard on her clit. She let out a strangled gasp and shut her eyes giving into the pleasure.

He looked up at her. "Look at me Elena!" He commanded.

Through her pleasure she managed to open her eyes and lock his gaze.

"Cum for me Elena." He told her in a firm voice as he took his motions to super speed. His fingers moving three times as fast and his lips sucking as hard as he could without hurting her in the process.

Elena screamed and flopped around like a fish out of water and soon she started gushing like one. Her cries became less and less but she still didn't stop cumming as she lost control of the time, she saw a blinding light and could only hear her heartbeat. She couldn't stop until Damon stopped moving. She couldn't even see him. It scared her. He had actually made her head spin.

"Please" she managed to whimper out and he stopped moving. “Damon, need you…” Her body trembled with her orgasm. He moved over to her and held her close, just holding her in his arms. "I got you Elena. Ride it out. Enjoy it."

She moaned softly and clutched his shirt gasping small whimpering gasps until the last of her trembles faded.

After she came down from her high Damon kissed her head gently. "I have feelings for you too Elena…" he whispered as he ran his fingers in her hair.

"I… I think I love you Damon."

Damon smiled and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I love you too Elena...a lot"


End file.
